


Learn Together

by tamarussia



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, amanome takes akiras ham sausage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarussia/pseuds/tamarussia
Summary: Follow-up smut to "in which Akira makes the first move, kinda, but by accident", but can be read alone.No spoilers.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Learn Together

It had taken Akira another two weeks to come outright and tell Amanome that he wanted to have sex with him. Amanome was shocked, and a little offended if he were being honest – how in the world had Akira resisted jumping his bones like Amanome wanted him to? _Then again,_ Amanome had thought sourly, _this is Akira we’re talking about._ The boy could be a solid block of ice sometimes; trying to get Akira to talk about something like _feelings_ was akin to pulling teeth.

Since their first kiss, Amanome had been teetering on the edge. He wanted Akira something bad – it was a constant thrum beneath his skin that had started to become a little unbearable. Every quick kiss, every whisper of a touch Akira slowly fed him was a cruel tease. But Amanome had pride; dignity, even, so if Akira wasn’t ready, well... Amanome could wait.

Which led them to now: making out like horny teenagers in a dark corner of some bougie club Amanome dragged them into. Akira had Amanome pressed soundly against the wall, crowding him in with his arms as he tried to map out the inside of Amanome’s mouth with his tongue.

Akira, Amanome learned, was good at following directions. With some coaching, he soon figured out how to be in step with Amanome, and with experience came confidence; he kissed like a parched man taking his first sip of water, as if each press against Amanome’s lips were to be his last. It made Amanome’s head fuzzy.

Akira pulls back minutely to suck gently on Amanome’s bottom lip. Amanome groans.

“Shit, Akira,” he whispers, groaning again when Akira presses in harder to swallow his next words. They both were hard, and the slight friction Amanome got whenever Akira shifted was a sweet torment.

When Amanome dares to dip his fingers into the top of Akira’s jeans, he shudders and breaks away fully. Amanome freezes.

“No, it’s – “ Akira pauses. The heavy look he gives Amanome makes his heart thumb in his chest. Akira leans down to give another quick kiss.

“Let’s go back to my place,” he murmurs against Amanome’s lips. Amanome smirks.

“Oh? What are we gonna do there, buddy?” he says, arching up against the hardness in Akira’s pants. He revels in the shudder that wracks Akira’s body.

“To have the sex,” Akira says bluntly. Amanome bursts out laughing, doubling over.

“Oh, my fucking god,” he says, roaring with laughter, “ _the_ sex, I’m going to lose my mind.” He laughs harder, tears coming to his eyes. “Holy shit,” he gasps, “I can’t believe you sometimes. You have absolutely _no_ tact,” he says. He grabs Akira’s hand for stability as his laughter shakes his frame. “The sex. Oh my god.”

Akira sucks his teeth and looks away. “Look, I’m not good at this… kind of stuff. It’s all new, so I figured I just. Say it. You don’t have to laugh.” Amanome suddenly feels a little bad. He takes Akira’s face in his hands and turns his head to him.

“Okay, okay, my bad,” Amanome says, letting out the rest of his giggles. He gives Akira another small kiss as if to apologize. “Come on, let’s go home, then. To _have sex._ ”

Hands still clasped, they make their way out of the club to Akira’s bike parked outside. Wordlessly, he tosses Amanome a helmet, and they climb on the bike, Amanome clinging to Akira’s back. It roars to life as Akira revs the engine, and they take off.

* * *

They make it back to Akira’s apartment in a short time. Climbing the stairs, Akira unlocks the door and enters the apartment. Amanome moves to follow, when nervousness suddenly hits him like a truck. He stands on the threshold. Amanome had been waiting for Akira to make a move, but now that he’d made his desires clear, Amanome was now oddly unsure. Were they really..?

“Dude, you’re letting bugs in. Close the damn door.” Akira’s voice startles Amanome out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, my bad,” he says quickly, stepping inside and closing the door, toeing his shoes off. He stares at Akira. Akira stares back. It’s terribly awkward, both rooted to where they stand, waiting for the other to make the first move.

In the end, Akira was the first one to act, stepping forward to pull Amanome into a kiss. He walks them backward until his legs hit the bed, then sits, pulling Amanome into his lap. At the quiet breath he lets out, Akira pauses.

“You okay?” he asks, looking up at Amanome. Amanome nods.

“I’m fine,” he says, but still wavers. He reaches up to take a lock of inky black hair between his fingers and twirl it, then sighs and moves forward to press his forehead against Akira’s.

“Okay, actually,” he begins, failing to meet Akira’s eyes, “I’m. A little nervous.” His chuckle sounds weak. “I want to do this, I’m just…” He trails off. When Akira places a gentle hand on his cheek, Amanome looks up at him; he seems just as unsure, and it helps to see that Amanome isn’t the only one faltering.

“Yeah,” Akira agrees. “I thought you would’ve –“

“Only once before,” Amanome interrupts. He huffs. “But… it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t this. It wasn’t _you_.” His heart is beating so rapidly he thought it’d fly out of him. The raw look Akira gives makes Amanome feel like he’s being flayed open. The intensity of it scares him a bit, so he leans in to kiss Akira again. It deepens quickly, tongues sliding against each other. Amanome threads his fingers into Akira’s hair to pull him as close as he could. Emboldened, Akira slides a hand under Amanome’s shirt. When his thumb brushes past a nipple, Amanome gasps. It morphs into a small moan when Akira continues to tease it.

“Damn, Akira,” Amanome breathes. He pauses to swiftly unbutton his shirt and toss it to the floor. “Do that again.” Akira takes his chance to run both hands up Amanome’s sides, up to his neck and then down back the front of his chest. His hands leave trails of sparks on Amanome’s skin. He takes both nipples in his fingers and pulls sharply.

Amanome hisses. “Shit!” He arches into Akira’s hands. Akira falters.

“Wait, was that good or - ?” Amanome silences him with a heavy kiss.

“’S good,” he replies quickly, and tugs at Akira’s shirt. “Your turn.”

Akira leans back slightly to pull his shirt over his head in one move. Amanome shoves him backwards onto the mattress, and Akira shifts to give him room to straddle his thighs. Amanome leans down and slips his tongue into Akira’s mouth. Their lips move against each other heatedly, tongues dancing together. Akira reaches up to grab Amanome’s hips and grind him down hard against him, their clothed erections rubbing deliciously together.

They both moan. Amanome feels like he’s been set ablaze. Akira repeats his action, grinding up hard against Amanome.

“God,” Akira spits out, kissing Amanome harder. They both continue to move against other, Amanome rolling his hips to meet him. The friction isn’t nearly enough.

“Fuck, Akira, come on,” Amanome whines, “I want more.” He sits up and presses his palm against the tent in Akira’s pants. “Let me touch you.” Akira jolts.

“I’m – god – okay, okay,” he says, sounding a little winded. Amanome looks into Akira’s eyes and presses down harder, and Akira jerks again.

“ _Please,_ ” he breathes, and the sound of him makes Amanome feel drunk. He unbuttons Akira’s jeans and undoes the fly, pulling them down. He only hesitates for a moment before continuing with pulling down Akira’s boxers, freeing his length. Akira seemed so aroused it looked painful, the tip weeping onto his belly. Amanome can’t stop the cheeky grin from growing on his face.

“All for me, huh?” he says, running a teasing finger up the side before wrapping his hand his hand firmly around Akira. Akira wheezes.

“Christ, _Seiji,”_ he moans hard, and wow, hearing his own name tumble from Akira’s lip does wonderful things to Amanome’s dick.

“Say my name again,” he commands with a burst of confidence. He starts moving his hand tortuously slow. Akira groans roughly.

“Seiji,” he repeats, “Seiji, I –“ He cuts off with another groan.

Amanome’s smile would kill a weaker man. “Good boy,” he purrs.

He lets go briefly to quickly unbutton his own pants and tug them down, shifting on top of Akira to pull them off his legs. He takes both himself and Akira in hand and hums at the contact.

“Good?” he asks, and with Akira’s nod he starts moving earnestly, jerking them both.

Akira gives his first real moan of the night, one long baritone rumble that Amanome feels beneath his skin. Amanome continues, snapping his hips quickly, and moans starting to spill from his own mouth.

Akira’s entire body tenses at the sudden peak of pleasure, muscles rippling as he grits his teeth.

 _“Son of a bitch,”_ he heaves, then abruptly grabs Amanome’s wrist in a vice grip.

“Wait, I’ll –“ Akira swallows, “I’m close.” Amanome stops, then nods.

“Where’s your stuff then?” he asks. Still catching his breath, Akira points to the nearby dresser. Amanome twists to rummage through the top drawer and fishes out the small bottle of lube and a condom that he finds. He throws them on the bed and leans down to plant small smooches up the side of Akira’s neck.

“Now’s your chance to back out,” he whispers close to his ear. Akira turns to lock eyes with him.

“I want to do this,” he says firmly. His eyes hold a fierce resolution that makes Amanome feel weak. Amanome nods again and sits back up, grabbing the lube and popping open the top. He drizzles a good amount over his fingers and moves them to try to warm it a little.

Amanome can feel Akira’s eyes already burning a hole through his body, but still says, “Watch me,” as he reaches down to slowly press a finger inside of himself.

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he moves his finger in and out, doing his best to relax. He quickly moves on to push another finger inside, crooning at the slight stretch it gives. The feeling is odd, but not bad. Akira is still and quiet underneath him, hands on Amanome’s hips as he watches.

Amanome scissors his fingers to spread himself further, pumping his fingers. Akira’s hands twitch. Amanome pulls his fingers out and takes the lube again, squeezing a bit more out to press three fingers in.

Amanome groans at that and tenses a bit, the stretch a little more intense, pain flaring in him for a second. He breathes out again and wills himself to relax, pushing in his fingers as far as they would go and spreading them. The tips graze against a spot inside of him and Amanome flinches at the sharpness of the pleasure, his thighs quaking. Akira stutters under him and Amanome grins.

“Enjoying the show?” he asks, opening his eyes to gaze at Akira as he prepares himself. The look Akira is giving him makes his heart go double time; Akira’s eyes are half-lidded, but the expression in them is razor-sharp and weighted, his pupils swallowing the brown of his irises. Sweat has broken out along his brow, and his face is quickly turning a deep shade of cherry. He’s breathing as hard as Amanome is.

“I am,” he says candidly. Amanome shivers over him.

“Okay, I think I’m ready,” he says, pumping one last time before pulling his fingers out. He helps Akira shuck off his pants.

Shuffling forward, he grabs the condom and sits up on his knees. He quickly opens the packet and unrolls the rubber over Akira’s length.

“Don’t move,” he says, and with little fanfare, Amanome slowly begins to sit down.

The head catches on a small amount of resistance, but Amanome takes a breath and pushes down more, and it pops inside. He groans and throws his head back. The twinge of pain nearly makes him lose his cool. This felt way different than his fingers - the familiarity of his own digits inside of him didn’t prepare him for this feeling of something _other,_ Akira’s dick a hard foreigness pressing in. Akira’s hands tighten on his hips but Amanome persists, continuing to slide down sinfully slow and take Akira inside of him. Inch by inch, he carefully descends, drunk on the feeling of Akira’s hardness filling him until he’s sat down fully. Amanome starts trembling. He feels –

Akira hisses. “Seiji, ohmy _fucking – “_ he swallows roughly, “ _god_ , that’s tight.”

Amanome gasps and tries to focus on taking in air; he feels full, immensely so, Akira splitting him open in the sweetest way. There’s some sting, a touch - but it starts withering away to soft pleasure. Akira is nestled deep inside, and suddenly Amanome’s not sure if he’ll live through the ordeal. His dick twitches.

He gives an experimental roll of his hips and lets out an embarrassingly high keen. Akira’s hands tighten enough to bruise.

“Akira, I’m, oh god,” Amanome groans. His skin feels too tight. Breathing takes all his concentration. He rolls his hips again and gasps. “I’m good, you can move, please, please move – “ he says, cutting off in a loud moan when Akira begins to thrust. It’s sinfully slow, and Amanome can feel the gratifying drag of every inch as Akira starts fucking him.

Akira moans low in his throat, Amanome joining him as he grinds down in time with every upward thrust. Amanome feels like he’s been set on fire and plants his hands on Akira’s chest for support. He grinds down harder and nearly shouts when Akira nudges that spot inside of him.

“ _Shit!”_ he spits out, nearly doubled over. It was as if someone punched him in the solar plexus. “Faster, please, I can take it,” he says quickly.

“You sure?” Akira has the mind to ask. Amanome almost hits him. He settles for a poisonous glare instead.

Akira takes the hint and shifts, planting his feet before give a real, hard thrust.

Amanome chokes. There are stars bursting behind his eyelids.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Akira, right fucking there, _yes._ ”

Amanome reaches down to fist his cock as Akira adjusts himself to set up a punishing pace, bouncing Amanome on top of him. Amanome squirms as he messily jerks himself, moaning high and reedy with each thrust. Akira shudders violently.

“God,” he says thickly, “god, Seiji, you feel so fucking _good_ , holy shit.” He gives a hard buck and Amanome writhes, moving his hand faster. “You look so pretty,” he blurts out, taking in the sight of Amanome’s body flushed red, his skin slick with sweat as his hand flies over his dick, the tip of it ruddy and leaking. Amanome gasps at the compliment.

Akira stops abruptly to flip them over. Amanome’s back hits the mattress and Akira leans in, bracing on his forearms to piston faster into Amanome’s heat. Amanome whimpers and grabs onto his shoulders.

“Please, oh, fuck, “ he pleads, “ _just_ like that, if you dare stop I swear to _god –_ ” Akira quiets him with a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. He swallows the moans Amanome pours into his mouth, a litany of _fuck, fuck, fuck_ that makes Akira’s blood roar in his ears.

“I’m close,” Amanome manages to get out in between gasps. “I’m close, I’m so close, I’m gonna come, Akira, fucking shit – “ and with a wail his climax slams into him, clenching down hard on the cock spearing him open. He spills over his stomach as his toes curl, his back bowing sharply as electricity zips under his skin.

Akira falters and thrusts once, twice before following over the peak, burying himself to the hilt as he grinds out a low, “ _Seiji,”_ shuddering from head to toe.

They both take a long moment to just breathe, Akira shoving his face into Amanome’s neck to suck hard on his pulse. Amanome moans softly.

Akira is trembling as he slips out of him, carefully pulling off the ruined condom to toss it into the nearby trashbin. He collapses to his side and pulls Amanome in with him. It’s a while before either of them speaks.

Akira clears his throat. “Was that, uh, good? For you?” he asks. His voice warbles. Amanome can’t help but laugh, peering up at him.

“Yes,” he says, giving Akira a small peck on the lips. “But don’t let it get to your empty head.” Akira doesn’t even react to the backhanded comment and gives a small smile.

“I know I don’t have any experience,” he starts, but Amanome cuts him off.

“Buddy, I basically don’t either,” he says. He gives a shrug and shuffles in closer, wrapping his arms around Akira.

“It doesn’t really matter. We’ll learn about each other together,” he says. Akira blinks at him and his smile grows.

“Yeah, we’ll learn together,” he says back. He pulls Amanome in and closes his eyes.

To the chirp of cicadas crying outside, they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> wrow look at me im on a roll. i did my best to make this cohesive, kijiama gives me serotonin
> 
> edit: i keep coming back to slightly change/add some things so if a sentence or two is different you’re not crazy, it’s me lmao


End file.
